headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: What They Become
"What They Become" is the tenth episode of season two of the super-spy action series Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., which is part of the greater Marvel Cinematic Universe. The episode was directed by Michael Zinberg with a teleplay written by Jeffrey Bell. It first aired on ABC on Tuesday, December 9th, 2014. Cast Starring Guest Starring Co-Starring Notes & Trivia * S.H.I.E.L.D. is a fictional government spy agency featured in comic books published by Marvel Comics and was created by writer Stan Lee and artist Jack Kirby. S.H.I.E.L.D. first appeared in 1965 in the first story in issue #135 of ''Strange Tales'', which is the same issue that brought Nick Fury into the modern era as the new director of the organization. * There are eighteen credited cast members in this episode. Thirteen are male cast members and five are female cast members. One cast member, Patton Oswalt, plays two characters (both male). * This episode is the mid-season finale. The season doesn't start up again until March 3rd, 2015. * This is the last episode of the show to air in 2014. * "...Ye Who Enter Here" and this episode are the only two episodes of the show to air in December, 2014. * This is the first episode of Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. directed by Michael Zinberg. His next episode is "Parting Shot". * This is the fifth episode of Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. written by Jeffrey Bell. He previously wrote "Ragtag". His next episode is "S.O.S. (Part 1)". * The main setting for this episode is San Juan, Puerto Rico. * This is the final appearance of Antoine Triplett; dies in this episode. He fails to survive Terrigenesis and is turned to ash. * This is the final appearance of Daniel Whitehall as a living character. He is shot in the back and killed by Phil Coulson in this episode. * Skye undergoes Terrigenesis at the end of this episode. * The man seen at the end of the episode with no eyes is Gordon. He is a member of a race dubbed the Inhumans and a follower of Jiaying, who is Skye's mother. Allusions * This episode reveals that Daisy's father's first name is Cal. His full name is Calvin Zabo. In the comics, Calvin Zabo is a super-villain and foe of Captain America who goes by the code name of Mister Hyde. * Skye's real first name, Daisy, is revealed in this episode. Her full name will be revealed as Daisy Johnson. The comic book version of Daisy Johnson first appeared in Secret Wars #2 in 2004. She has the ability to generate seismic quakes and goes by the code name of Quake. Skye will follow a similar path in future episodes of the series. * Amongst fans, there has been a long-standing theory that the Koenigs are actually Life Model Decoys, which is a type of robot. When Trip asks Sam Koenig where Billy is, Sam sarcastically replies "Well, all this excitement fried his circuits. His cooling system kicked in. Now he's recharging his batteries". The line is a slight rephrasing of a line of dialogue spoken by C-3PO in Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope. LMDs play a major role in season four of Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., and the episode "Hot Potato Soup" puts to bed the rumors as to whether or not the Koenigs are actually robots. * Reference is made to the Howling Commandos in this episode, as well as one of their members, Timothy "Dum-Dum" Dugan. The Howling Commandos appeared in the 2011 film Captain America: The First Avenger. Trip's grandfather was a member of this unit. * Reference is made to John Garrett in this episode. Garrett was Grant Ward's mentor and secretly a member of Hydra. Played by the late Bill Paxton, he was killed off in the season one finale, "Beginning of the End". * Reference is made to Jiaying in this episode, who is Skye's mother. The Doctor details how Daniel Whitehall had her butchered. Quotes * The Doctor: This is the thing that I want to say. I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you, that I couldn't protect you... that I couldn't teach you about the stars... or sing you to sleep. I know I'm a terrible disappointment, but I'm here now. And everything that's about to happen is supposed to happen. I'm gonna take care of you. * Skye: Then get me out of here. * The Doctor: What? Oh. Maybe I haven't been clear. You're exactly where you're supposed to be. This is your destiny. .... * Lance Hunter: Join S.H.I.E.L.D. Travel to exotic distant lands. Meet exciting, unusual people... and kill them. .... * Phil Coulson: You know what we could use? * Melinda May: Another fifty men? * Phil Coulson: I was gonna say a dozen. But I like your idea better. .... * Grant Ward: Checking exits, numbers of men, weapons inventory. I'm impressed. How's your marksmanship? * Skye: I don't know. Hand me your sidearm. Let's find out. .... * Bobbi Morse: Okay. This is bad. * Lance Hunter: What's bad? * Bobbi Morse: Oh, Diego's early, and he's wearing a suit. * Lance Hunter: Uh, yeah, you're going to have to connect the dots on why that's bad. * Bobbi Morse: He's never early and he never wears a suit. * Lance Hunter: Oh, well, that clears everything up. .... * Antoine Triplett: Where's your brother been hiding? * Sam Koenig: Well, all this excitement fried his circuits. His cooling system kicked in. Now he's recharging his batteries. * Antoine Triplett: I know what you're doing. .... * Phil Coulson: Two goals -- stop the drill, find Skye. * Lance Hunter: Aren't you forgetting the third? * Phil Coulson: What's that? * Bobbi Morse: Don't die out there. We tend to remind each other not to die. * Phil Coulson: I thought that was implicit. * Bobbi Morse: He likes to hear it. * Lance Hunter: Who doesn't like to hear it? See also External Links